Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus that has a wireless transmitter-receiver unit.
Description of the Related Art
Some image pickup apparatus has a wireless transmitter-receiver unit that wirelessly transmits data of an image, which is picked up by an image pickup device such as a CCD sensor or a CMOS sensor, and wirelessly receives image data from outside. If heat generated by the wireless transmitter-receiver unit in operation is conveyed to the image pickup device, the quality of picked-up image is deteriorated due to the influence of the heat.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-79931, there is proposed a technique in which an image pickup device and a wireless transmitter-receiver unit are disposed away from each other to avoid heat generated by the wireless transmitter-receiver unit from being conveyed to the image pickup device, thereby avoiding the quality of picked-up image from being deteriorated by the generated heat.
However, even if the heat generated by the wireless transmitter-receiver unit can be avoided from being conveyed to the image pickup device by the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-79931, there is a fear that the generated heat is conveyed to control system devices such as an image processing unit and a control unit. In that case, the control system devices are affected by the heat and become unstable in operation.